Young Legends
'' is an American comic book series published by Neo Comics. Synopsis Characters Main *'Juliet Davis/Pink Lotus''' - a girl who looks up to the hero Wildster quite a bit, as she helps him on his adventures. She is the daughter of the supervillainess Wildstorm and a recurring plot element is the fact she doesn't know who her father is. She chose her name as in Buddhism the lotus symbolizes purity of the body, speech and mind. She uses a suit that can morph into plant life, meaning when she wears it she can turn her arms into vines, her legs into tree roots, etc. She is part of a recurring joke where people keep pointing out the fact her name is redundant. *'Ryan Williams/Archer' - a friend of the hero Artemis who, wanting to help people like her, becomes a hero after being gifted a magic bow by Artemis herself. The bow's magic means he is very good with it, but that doesn't mean he can suddenly move like a superhero. Because of this fact, he usually falls off of buildings while jumping or hurts himself badly while trying to do a dramatic entrance. Despite this, he has the kindest heart of the group, as he sees giving a homeless man change on the same level as saving the world. *'Kila-Zor/Kylie Franz/Lightspeed' - an alien from the alien planet Akilakay. According to herself, she came to Earth as a baby and doesn't remember much of her time on Akilakay or why she was sent to Earth in the first place. This comes into play in later issues. For years she was ashamed of her powers, believing she was a monster but after a touching conversation with the hero Might, she realizes she could use her powers to help everyone. Speaking of which, her powers include a mild form of shapeshifting, super strength and invisibility. Unfortunately, her people didn't evolve to withstand any of Earth's weapons, meaning her skin can be pierced by a simple bullet. *'Blake Rhodes/Seismic' - a man from the fictional country of Likvostkan, which cut itself off from the rest of society due to the fact they have secret techniques that allow them to bend the elements to their will. Blake, not wanting to live a closed off life anymore, left his home country, promising to only tell his closest friends about its existence. He is a big fan of the hero Steelhand, as both of them share quite a lot of personality traits. He has the ability to bend the Earth below him to his will. It may take quite some time to actually manage to do so, but once he does he can rip through armies like ants. *'Laura Creek/The Assassin' - a teenage assassin who has multiple scars all over her face. She carries a sniper rifle with her that she has named "Shempy" and usually uses daggers as her melee weapons. She usually mocks the other members of the team and makes fun of people's catchphrases and if something is cliche she comes right out and says it's cliche. She is very similar to another assassin named X-Tra, though when questioned on if she knows X-Tra her response was "who?" Later on, she does find out and X-Tra becomes her role model. *'Stephen Mars/Strength' - when he was only eight, he was in a life-threatening accident but, as luck would have it, his father injected him with chemicals that saved his life and gave him powers in return. He is the tank of the group, he sokes up most of the hits and deals double the damage in return. He isn't the brightest around but has a heart of gold. He does have a favourite hero (Epsilon) but his hero isn't what drives him to do good, he just does good things because good things feel nice to do. His catchphrase is the word "catchphrase". Supporting *'Dr. Daniel "Dan" Irving/Nightwatcher' - TBD Antagonists *'Mayor Lori Scar/The Clown' - the mayor of Underhaven who is secretly an insane clown-like villainess. **'Assistant Mayor Eva Bell/The Jester' - TBD *'The League of Darkness', consisting of: **'The Demon' - TBD ** *'Young Shadows' **'Scarlett Clefé/Shadow' - The Mind Master's daughter who has the ability to manipulate shadows. **'Demitri Kuznetsov/Cast Iron' - a troubled young Russian immigrant who believes power is everything. He is a young counterpart to Iron. **'Mattew Whyte/Hellhound' - a half-god who can breathe fire from his mouth and nose. He is the son of Hades and is a young counterpart to him. **'Lincoln Lewis/The Other Man '- a boy whose mother was experimented on by "The Others" when he was still in the womb. Because of the experiments, he was born with a few abilities, his strongest and most used one being shapeshifting. **'Tina Davis/Wildblood' - a teenage girl adopted by Wildstorm after Juliet leaving home, being trained to become her successor in a near future. **'Hannah Walons/Teleport' - a woman caught in an accident, giving her teleportation. *'Azvelt-Tol' - an alien from Akilakay who plays a big role in Lightspeed's origin. He ends up arriving on Earth with sinister plans. Issues #''Who Are the Young Legends? ''- TBD Trivia *''Young Legends'' serves as the Neo Comics counterpart to Marvel Comics' Young Avengers and DC Comics' Young Justice and Teen Titans. Category:Comics Category:Neo Comics Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GazzaB9's Ideas Category:Jacky 50A's Ideas